To Catch A Predator
"'To Catch A Predator'''" is a song preformed by the duo Insane Clown Posse. The song comes seemingly Violent J's perspective as he acts as a vigilante by tricking pedophiles into his house so he can brutally kill them both due to being disgusted and out of standards. Lyrics I'm on the internet, posing as a little girl I'm trying to lure evil into my world I tell 'em that I'm curious, and I'm only twelve Mom and dad are gone for the day, I'm by myself Buckets that I throw up are next to my computer Hoping that they show up, cuz what I'm about to do to 'em Would make the Devil sick, I sharpen my blade Fronting to this perv like I'm only in the seventh grade The doorbell rings, I gotta get him inside In my best little girl's voice, I'm like, "Hi! Come on in! I'm putting on my bikini!" Huh, and when the door shuts, that's when I let 'em see me "Hi there." I stab 'em in the neck first Cuz it hurts, get 'em where the blood squirts Carve his whole face off and make him eat it Chain him up by the foot in the basement, bleeding I'm probably gonna burn for this Ain't no lesson to learn from this There's nothing Imma earn But it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I said it sure is fun (To catch a predator) And it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I'm probably gonna burn for this Ain't no lesson to learn from this There's nothing Imma earn But it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I said it sure is fun (To catch a predator) Soon enough, feds will be shutting down my service Cuz people out there, think they don't deserve this Until it's your kid an old man's finger f*cking Titty sucking, then you want the knife stuck in I don't blame you, that's why I catch 'em in advance While his dick is still in his pants, they never get the chance I tell 'em I'm alone and I'm only thirteen "Looking for a good time, you know what I mean?" Bring me some Funyuns and a Slurpee "Promise not to hurt me, or give me Herpes" And within twenty minutes, here comes a f*cking doctor Knocking on my door, a pedophile butt-knocker "Come in, have a seat," and then I stroll in With the all-purpose hunting blade straight up his (colon?) I cut his hands off, he ain't touching nobody Chain him up by the foot in the basement, bloody Pedo Wait, please, mister clown, sir, you don't have to do- J Zip it! Pedo Wait, please! I've got money, we can- J Shut it, f*cker! Pedo Please we can work this out! J Silence, I said! Stick him next to this other fool, both left for dead Every time I walk by him, I punch him in the head Cut they f*cking dicks off, stick 'em in each others mouths Now what y'all talking about!? I'm probably gonna burn for this Ain't no lesson to learn from this There's nothing Imma earn But it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I said it sure is fun (To catch a predator) And it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I'm probably gonna burn for this Ain't no lesson to learn from this There's nothing Imma earn But it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I said it sure is fun (To catch a predator) in the bag? Funyuns and condoms Why did you bring condoms? I didn't mean to! The house is getting funky, bodies in the basement, stinking What the f*ck am I thinking? I put my face paint on, go downstairs and beat they a$$ sometimes Cuz it ease my mind Some of them are dead, and some are still living But Imma hurt 'em every chance that I'm given I hit em with the nail gun, or the stun gun They can't run, so they both mad fun I was sawing a head off when I heard the doorbell I'm not expecting any predators, but oh well I took my spot, "Come in, I'll be right there!" But I left a head sitting on the living room chair He seen it and ran, I had to give chase We cut across the lawn with my knife swinging for his face I threw it, stuck him in the back of the neck Still in my drawers, I dragged him home a bloody wreck and Predator fight and the Predator keeps screaming for help while J tries to make him be quiet A bus full of high school kids watched it happen He kept screaming like a pansy despite my slapping Plus the neighbors seen it, and so did the mailman But they all never said nuttin' 'bout it again I'm probably gonna burn for this Ain't no lesson to learn from this There's nothing Imma earn But it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I said it sure is fun (To catch a predator) And it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I'm probably gonna burn for this Ain't no lesson to learn from this There's nothing Imma earn But it sure is fun (To catch a predator) I said it sure is fun (To catch a predator) Video To Catch A Predator - Insane Clown Posse Lyrics Category:Independent Songs Category:Duets